


Genesis Method

by wasabi_girl1



Category: X-Files and Escaflowne crossover
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for The X-Files Big Bang challenge over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for The X-Files Big Bang challenge over at Livejournal.

" _Fox!"_

 _Samantha broke him out of his reverie and smiled._

" _Come on."_

 _The day had dawned and a new world unfolded before them._

 _Hurriedly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out towards the waking sun._

 _Her laugh was contagious as she lovingly squeezed his hand._

 _It was the perfect day._

 _Until the sun was blotted out in the sky and every shadow deepened._

 _He couldn't see the sparkle in her eyes. He couldn't hear her musical laughter. Her hand was no longer in his._

 _Samantha was gone._

 __

* * *

Mulder's breathing was laboured. His feet moved swiftly, pounding the ground below him. He could hear the soft echo of each step floating through the trees. He could also hear the quick horde of bodies that were tracing his every move. It was only a matter of time before they caught him.

Mulder stopped suddenly as he reached a clearing. No more forest and no more cover. There was nowhere left to hide and so he would have to fight. Mulder clutched anxiously at his revolver, his sweaty palm moistening the handle.

Soon enough Mulder stood face to face with his pursuers. Their faces were darkened with paint and scars. They were battle worn and top-heavy, standing a foot taller than him. They spoke in low growls and unintelligible phrases. He was vastly outnumbered.

His finger grazed the trigger of his gun and he –

Two figures raced past him. Brandishing long swords, they settled their blades inches away from the tribe leader.

"Leave." A tall, gallant man with golden overflowing hair demanded. "And we will let you live."

The savages' eyes widened and they muttered conspiratorially to one another. With one final scathing glance at Mulder they fled from the scene.

Before Mulder could open his mouth to speak he found one of the swords levelled at his throat. An impervious man with serious eyes and jet-black hair refused to let Mulder move even a single inch.

"He's a mercenary, Allen." The wary sword wielder informed his companion.

"Van, we should let him speak." Allen replied, nodding his consent to Mulder.

Mulder didn't waste any time. "I am going to destroy the Zaibach Empire. Years ago they took my sister and I have to get her back."

His words were simple but the weight of their implication was unparalleled. Mulder spoke of the impossible task as if he was not a lone soldier with a half-loaded gun.

Had he spoken these same thoughts anywhere else in Gaea, Mulder would have been bestowed the title of a madman. Instead, Van's eyes registered surprise and his sword lowered even before Allen spoke the words.

"Let him go."


	2. Wheel of Fortune

Mulder's eyes stayed trained on the tall blond man. He was unsure why his life had been spared, though he wondered if the look of determination on the man's face was the reason for his freedom.

They stared each other down.

He finally spoke. "My name is Allen Schezar; I am a Knight Caeli and protector of Asturia." He nodded towards his younger companion. 'This is Van Fanel, the King of Fanelia."

Van eyed Mulder warily. "Are you sure we should tell him, Allen?"

"It's the only way we will ever find my sister."

Mulder's eyes widened. "Zaibach took your sister as well?"

"I don't remember much. All I can recall are flashes, but I know it was them. My younger sister Celena Schezar was taken from me when she was only five years old."

"Samantha." Mulder replied stoically. "Samantha Mulder, my sister."

"And you are Fox Mulder, banished from the village of Arzas, a mercenary." Van added.

Mulder nodded wordlessly, his eyes frozen in silence.

"We can trust him, Van. We have to." Allen's voice was grave.

Van was not accustomed to being defied, especially not by a knight and an outlaw, yet he grudgingly turned his anger away from Mulder. "Fine. Let's head back, then. We have no time to spare."

"You need my help." Mulder assumed.

"No." Allen smirked in reply. "You need ours."

* * *

They had finally reached the kingdom of Fanelia. Mulder had never before been to the land and was surprised to see it in its present state. The roads were abandoned and the fields were empty. There were no citizens in sight.

It was as if the kingdom had gone into hiding, preparing for the inevitable trials that were soon to befall Gaea.

"Van-sama!" A voice rang out. "You're alright."

A young cat-girl with sugary pink hair and soft brown eyes leaped out towards Van, wrapping him in a tight hug. The sight was amusing to behold. Mulder smothered a sneer. Some king.

"I'm just fine, Merle. You don't need to worry about me." Van stroked Merle's head affectionately. She purred in appreciation, stopping only once she spotted the intruder.

"Who is this?" Merle demanded. She took a step closer to Mulder, studying him. "He smells odd. I don't like him."

"This is Fox Mulder from Arzas. Fox Mulder the mercenary."

"Mercenary? Van-sama, get rid of him!" Merle's eyes narrowed. "What do we need with this kitsune?"

Van chuckled at Merle's nickname for their unlikely ally as Mulder opened his mouth, preparing his retaliation.

"Enough!" Allen cut in. "We don't have time for this bickering. Van, we need to get moving before it gets too dark."

Mulder shot a questioning look at the others.

"Van-sama is going to finally release Escaflowne." Merle beamed.

"Escaflowne?" The name sounded familiar, like a distant myth.

"Yes." Van's tone was deep, serious. "Tonight is the night I slay the dragon."

* * *

The trio headed away from the kingdom, making their way towards the edge of the thick forests of Gaea. Mulder was still unsure what designs Allen and Van had concocted and where he fit within their plans. They had barely spoken since they had left Fanelia. Whatever Van and Allen's motivations were, they were strong.

He was a fugitive and they were royalty; there must have been a reason why they were still keeping him alive. It was a thin line. Mulder's continued existence was the only sign of their trust.

But if Allen's sister had also been taken by Zaibach, Mulder knew he had to remain by their side. Allen was the first person in all of Gaea who had not deemed him as mad, who had believed his story, who had experienced something similar to him. Even if all of the details were hazy, Allen was the only link he had to Samantha.

He had no choice but to push onwards.

"Why is he coming with us, Allen?" Van gritted his teeth in exasperation. "I don't need either of you to slay this dragon. I can free Escaflowne myself."

"We are not taking any chances, Van. You are the last descendent of the Fanel lineage, our only hope against Zaibach." Allen insisted.

"…the last descendent of the Fanel lineage." Van muttered under his breath.

"Look, I doubt my gun will be able to do any damage against a dragon." Mulder joked, hoping to ease the tension. "I am going to need a sword."

"Are you sure you know how to handle one, kitsune?" Van derided, though the faint smile upon his face was not lost on Mulder.

"Here." Allen tossed him a katana. "But you do not step into the hunt unless Van is in dire need." The agitation had returned to Van's face. "He needs to do this." Allen added under his breath.

Mulder recalled tales of the Fanel family. The rumours had spoken of a gallant prince, Folken, who had bravely endeavoured to slay a dragon and follow the traditions of his kingdom. The attempt had cost him his life.

Mulder's thoughts were invaded by the sound of an echoing snarl.

Van unsheathed his sword, his hands trembling as they grasped the hilt.

"The dragon is near."

Van rushed into the woods, vigorous and unrelenting. It was time.

* * *

Van could hear the trampling shudders of the creature grow nearer as he raced deeper into the thicket. His sword was poised and ready. Suddenly, he noticed the flash of a giant tail ahead of him. He circled around a large tree, finding a clear view of the beast.

It stood at almost twenty feet in height, with scaled wings and ferocious demon eyes. Each fang in its mouth splintered off in a different direction as its large slithering tongue lashed out aimlessly. It was a monster unlike any other.

In one lumbering motion, the dragon twisted to face Van, its insidious tongue inches from his face. Its jaws opened wider and Van could feel the beginnings of pure heat emanate from the depths of the dragon's belly.

* * *

"Van!" Mulder shouted out, knowing what was coming next. The fire from a dragon's breath would be fatal. Mulder levelled his sword and moved to help the King of Fanelia, but Allen held up his arm, blocking Mulder's path.

"Van will be fine." Allen said solemnly. "Leave him be."

Mulder watched in horror as harsh flames enveloped the forest, billowing out from the dragon's mouth. As the smoke cleared, the trees remained singed; the damage was severe. Yet, in the midst of the ash, Van stood poised. Completely unharmed, he held an unfurled metallic shield above his head.

Despite Van's small victory, Mulder found himself clenching his teeth in anger. "This is foolish!"

Allen gave Mulder a sidelong glance. "This is the way of a warrior."

"This relentless murder and needless death, what purpose does it serve? Killing harmless creatures, are we no better than Zaibach?" Mulder seethed, his fear and anger mixing into a potent fuel.

Without warning, a bright pillar of white light descended from the skies near Van and the dragon. The vision was blinding. Mulder and Allen shielded their eyes, unable to withstand the magnitude of the sight.

Van glanced at the strange phenomenon a moment too long. The dragon had already recovered and his swift tail struck out at the young king, knocking him roughly to the ground.

Allen and Mulder returned to their senses and noticed their injured comrade. They hastened to his side, but what they found was not what they had been expecting.

The dragon was gone. And a woman with strange clothes and mesmerizing eyes stood silently with Van lying at her feet.

* * *

The woman's eyes widened as Mulder and Allen stared back at her in shock. Where had she come from?

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, regaining his wits. He eyed the woman suspiciously. "If you have been sent here by Zaibach you will not leave alive."

"Zaibach?" She questioned. "What are you talking about?" She eyed the men's swords warily. "Where am I?"

"Your naïve façade won't fool me, spy!" Allen bellowed as he menacingly advanced on the woman.

Mulder stepped in front of the Asturian knight. "Allen, calm yourself! She may not be –"

Their voices were hushed as they heard a rustling in the trees. They all stopped talking, stopped moving.

Mulder saw the woman's eyes cloud over momentarily as she seemed lost in a trance. Suddenly, abruptly, she shifted back into consciousness and shouted out in alarm.

"Behind you!"

They all turned around to find the dragon lunging at them once again. Mulder's breath was caught in his throat as he realized that he was too late. He could see the creature's deadly claw reaching for him. This was the end.

"Yaaaaa!"

A slice of metal cut the dragon's leg off in one fell swoop. Van had acted quickly, his sword still in hand. Van's breathing was laboured, but his strike was powerful. With another plunge he sent his sword deep into the dragon's stomach.

The dragon had been slain.

* * *

Soon enough, Van Fanel, the new king of Fanelia, held the drag-energist in his hands. The orb pulsated with a comforting glow. A sign of his valour, his perseverance and his royalty. The remains of the dragon faded into oblivion before their eyes.

"What is going on here?" The strange woman asked, bewilderment apparent in her voice.

"My name is Fox Mulder." Mulder explained, shooting a harsh look at Allen, warning him to keep his distance from the girl. "This is Van Fanel of Fanelia and Allen Schezar of Asturia."

She stared back at him blankly, so he pressed on.

"If you are not from Zaibach, please, tell us where you are from."

The woman paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings, yet she did not answer his question. She examined each of them, one by one, as if their appearances could somehow explain her predicament. She shook her head in disbelief, but instead of voicing her skepticism, her blue eyes met his.

"My name is Dana Scully. And I don't understand any of this. I don't know who you are or where I am or what I am doing here. All I know is that this isn't my home. My home is up there." Scully pointed up to the elusive blue globe that hung in the sky.

The Mystic Moon.


	3. High Priestess of the Soul

Mulder felt the excitement rush through his veins. "You come from the Mystic Moon?"

"I come from Earth." Scully replied defiantly. "And as far as I know, we are on the Earth right now. This is all just some sort of –"

"This is the land of Gaea." Van cut in. "And if you truly do come from the Mystic Moon as you say you do, you are a long way from home."

Gaea? The Mystic Moon? What were these strange men talking about? She knew of no land named Gaea. "How can this be?" Scully muttered, shaking her head.

"It seems too impossible to believe" Van agreed. "But it must be. The Mystic Moon has never shone brighter in the sky than it is shining right now…"

"Don't you see?" Scully stiffened as Mulder grasped her shoulders. "The legends are true!"

"Legends?" Allen scoffed. "You don't mean the prophecy of the Genesis Method?"

Mulder's eyes held an unrelenting glint as he nodded. Scully noted the fervour of his beliefs. Whatever divination this man was referring to held great meaning to him.

Scully sighed. "What are you all talking about?"

"The one who will free Gaea from the reign of anarchy must come from the Mystic Moon."

"Reign of anarchy?"

"The Zaibach Empire." Mulder explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I don't know any Zaibach Empire. Maybe this is all just some dream." Scully rationalized.

"This isn't a dream." Van assured her. "This is Gaea."

"I…" She was at a loss for words. How could any of this possibly be true?

"Please, Ms. Scully, you need to come with us. You can help us, I am sure of it." Mulder pleaded.

Scully closed her eyes in concentration. Could what he was speaking be fact? Had she not just envisioned the dragon's attack moments before? Had she not been having strange flashes to such a strange land all of her life? Had she not already seen each and every one of their faces before in her dreams?

But how did any of it make even an iota of sense?

"I'm not sure that I can help you." Scully said reservedly. "But I have nowhere else to go. I have to find some way to get home."

Allen nodded. "I do not agree with Mulder's 'legends'" He began. "But as a knight Caeli it is my duty to ensure that you remain under our protection."

"We will help you get back home, Scully." Van agreed. "But first we must return to Fanelia. Escaflowne must finally be released."

Scully nodded in vague understanding. Her heart began to beat faster but she pushed the feeling away. She ignored the fact that the name Escaflowne sounded familiar to her ears.

* * *

"Van-sama, there you are!" Merle rejoiced. "And you defeated the dragon." She added, noticing the drag-energist that he held in his hands.

Merle closed her eyes as Van patted her head. "You brought another outsider. Is she a mercenary too, like the kitsune?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"No." Allen replied. "She is not a mercenary."

"She is from the Mystic Moon." Van clarified.

Merle pulled away from Van, staring intently at Scully. "Oh." She said softly.

Scully squirmed under Merle's gaze. A bizarre cat-girl was looking at **her** as if she had two heads? The situation was laughable, but Scully was too wound up to appreciate any ironies. She wondered if the rest of Gaea was as welcoming.

"Where is everyone?" Scully asked instead, noticing the bare kingdom of Fanelia.

"In position." Van did not meet her gaze. "There are very few soldiers left since the last attack. They are waiting for the inevitable return of Zaibach."

"And waiting for their king to return." Allen spoke up. "Waiting for you to unleash Escaflowne."

Van nodded. "Let's go, Allen."

* * *

Scully sat awkwardly on the ledge of a brick wall, avoiding Mulder's scrutinizing stare. She had been left alone with the least sane person that she had met so far. She would have rather taken her chances with the cat-girl.

Yet something about Fox Mulder intrigued her. His over-zealous demeanour was compelling, almost as endearing as it was intimidating.

"None of this is real." Scully began abruptly.

Mulder shot her a look. "Do I seem like an illusion to you?"

"No." She admitted. "But dragons, knights, the Earth hanging in the sky…"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" He countered in frustration. "I have seen things that I cannot deny, things that only myths speak of. If priests can call upon the Gods for our salvation why is it impossible for us to believe that the deliverance will one day reach us?"

Scully briefly touched the pendant of the cross that hung around her neck. "That's not how it works on Earth."

"You do not believe in miracles?"

She had always assumed that she did. She had been raised on tales of liberation and hope. But she herself was no miracle. No matter what Mulder believed, she knew that much.

"Fox…"

"Call me Mulder." He smiled.

"Right."

"Mulder…" Scully started again. "What exactly is it that you are fighting for?"

The question held so much weight. What was he fighting for? What were any of them fighting for? Their freedom. Their loved ones. The future. There was so much at stake.

"My sister Samantha was taken from me. The Zaibach Empire abducted her, but I am going to bring her back home."

Scully's hand found its way to his shoulder. It was the second time in his life that he had encountered such compassion and understanding; Mulder revelled in the sympathy of a complete stranger.

"I don't know if anything that you say is true. But I want to help you, I really do." She gave a shuddering sigh. "I don't think that I can, but I will try."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

Van, Merle and Allen were steadfast in their reverence of the hallowed halls of the ancient Fanelia sanctuary. Very few had ever stepped foot through these blessed walls.

"How do we know that we can trust that woman?" Van asked solemnly. "Could she really be from the Mystic Moon?"

Merle touched his arm gently. "The scent of the Mystic Moon seeps from every inch of her skin. She is not from here, Van-sama."

Van nodded. "But can we –"

"Scully saved your life, Van." Allen interjected. "It is because of her that you are now holding that drag-energist in your hands."

Van sighed, bowing his head, yet squaring his shoulders. He had to fulfill his duties, whether a woman from the Mystic Moon had fallen from the skies or not.

He used the blade of his sword to slice a small cut into his finger. His blood mixed vigorously with the orb as he grasped it. Van held the drag-energist high above his head as the blood flowed.

"I, Van Fanel, new king of Fanelia, bind myself by blood pact to thee, Escaflowne. Thou sleeping dragon, awake!"

A crash of light flooded the hidden sanctum as wind whipped vigorously through their hair. The graceful white guymelef fell from the sky, kneeling in place before Van as its cape settled gently behind it.

Van jumped into action, standing face-to-face with the ruby-coloured encasement of the warrior suit. Without hesitation he placed the drag-energist into its rightful position. The heart began to beat ominously as Escaflowne came to life.

The melef opened up and Van made his way inside. It had been years since anyone had piloted the legendary Escaflowne. Van felt the aged suit spring to life with each strained step. It had been retired for a long time, but its vitality was still dormant, waiting for Van to utilize it. It fed off of his passion.

With Escaflowne Van knew that he would be able to win the battle against Zaibach. He had to. They had taken everything from him…

* * *

The glorious high walls had been robbed of their pride and their elegance. Debris scattered as smoke and ash unceremoniously erupted. Destruction devoured the entire kingdom like the rain-fires of hell. Bodies of soldiers were strewn haphazardly; no screams were heard. It was an affront to the great legacy of Fanelia.

There was not a single enemy in sight.

* * *

Mulder and Scully watched in horror as the kingdom in the distance fell before their eyes, despite Fanelia appearing to be completely deserted.

"What's going on?" Scully's voice was shrill.

"I – I…"

They sensed the impending carnage inch closer and closer towards the outskirts of the kingdom. Closer to them. How would they be able to protect themselves against an invisible enemy?

Mulder clenched his teeth and unsheathed the katana he was still carrying. He moved in front of Scully, shielding her from the opponents that he could not see.

Scully clutched her head suddenly, falling to her knees. She let out a piercing shriek.

"Scully!"

The unseen intruders caught Mulder in his moment of distraction, slicing through his sword and shattering it into pieces.

"It's not like I was any good with it anyway." Mulder grunted, pulling out his revolver. As if any type of weaponry could make a difference. He was fighting blind.

"No!" Scully shouted out insistently. "A gun won't do any good!"

"What are you saying? How do you know that?"

Without warning he felt his body being pushed back violently; he slammed hard into the ground.

"Mulder!" She rushed to his side.

He regained his composure, a hard look in his eyes. "I am fine, Scully. But how do you know that my revolver will not injure the enemy?"

She trembled slightly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I can see them."

And the enemy was advancing.

He needed no further explanation. Mulder grabbed an abandoned sword that had scattered near his feet and lunged back into battle.

Dana Scully would have to give him her sight.

* * *

Van moved hurriedly in Escaflowne as he rushed to the scene, but he was certain that he was already too late. Merle scampered behind him, tears streaking her eyes. Fanelia was burning to the ground.

"No…" Van whispered once he finally reached the outlying walls. They had all but crumbled. His home, his family, his people. Nothing remained.

All that was left was for Zaibach to take his life.

"Van! To your right!" A voice cried out, but Van did not hear it. His mind, his heart and his soul were too far gone.

Allen gracefully struck out with his sword, knocking back an unseen force.

Van snapped out of his reverie and noticed Mulder and Scully running towards them. They had survived. And somehow the one from the Mystic Moon could sense the invisible soldiers. Her eyes were wide with panic, astonishment and determination. And they were filled with visions that Van had no choice but to believe in.

"We're outnumbered." Scully declared fearfully. "There are too many of them."

Each of their faces fell and Scully had never been more frightened in her whole life. These men had fought dragons and wielded swords as if it was child's play. If they were afraid then she was beyond terrified.

All she wanted was for the five of them to stay safe. To stay alive.

Yet the army was approaching, their seemingly endless numbers multiplying.

As this thought filled Scully's over-exerted mind she was shocked to see her view flooded by white light, blocking the strange enemies from her sight.

And then everything went black.


	4. Temperance Movement

"Fools!" The young man slammed his fist down hard on the closest solid surface he could find. "How could they let them escape?"

"Dilandau…" A dark cloaked figure made his way towards the young man. "Calm yourself."

"How can I calm myself?" Dilandau seethed. "When I know that the King of Fanelia is not within our grasp?"

"The Emperor was displeased, but that does not mean we have lost our chance. Bring him to me, Dilandau, before the sun sets. Then you will have regained my trust, my respect."

Dilandau bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, savouring the taste of the blood that seeped into his mouth. He could handle the pain, but he would not let this man see his weakness. His fear.

He nodded his head in acquiescence. "Very well. You will have him, just as you wish, Folken-sama."

* * *

It had all been a dream, Scully was certain. How else could she explain such a strange world – where the Earth hung in the sky – to herself? Where men fought dragons and piloted enormous armoured suits?

"Scully" She slowly opened her eyes to find Mulder standing over her, a look of concern and confusion clear on his face. And the Earth still stared back at her from the heavens.

She was still in Gaea.

"I'm fine." Scully lied, sitting up. Merle, Van and Allen studied her from behind Mulder. Scully noted that they were standing in an endless field, no sign of civilization in sight. "Where are we?"

"We thought you would be able to tell us." Van explained, walking up to her. "You were the one who brought us here."

"I did?"

Allen shot Scully a suspicious look. "You do not remember?"

"Where are we, then? Why did the one from the Mystic Moon bring us here to the middle of nowhere?" Merle whined, glaring at Scully.

"No matter." Mulder countered gruffly. "We need to search for other travellers, anyone who can tell us where we are."

The group chose to trek on in silence. Scully scanned the area and heaved a sigh of relief as they finally spotted a row of small huts in the distance. They would find help soon enough.

"Allen!" Van's voice rang out in panic. Allen was on his knees, gripping his stomach.

"We need to keep on." Allen demanded, gritting his teeth in pain. "Come on."

"Move." Scully commanded, pushing Van out of the way. She kneeled in front of the knight, removing his hands from his stomach.

Allen grunted harshly. "You're bleeding!" Scully's eyes widened in shock as she applied pressure to his wound. They had not escaped their invisible assassins unscathed.

"Can you help him?" Mulder asked, watching Scully tear her own sleeve to create a makeshift bandage.

"I'll need more supplies than this. And it doesn't look like those huts are exactly well-equipped."

"Van-sama, what will we do?" Merle asked sadly. Allen was in no shape for more walking.

"Allen!" A sharp voice shouted. A young woman with wavy blonde hair rushed to Allen's side. She was followed by four large men; her bodyguards. "What happened?"

"Princess Millerna!" Van said. "He is badly injured."

"Quickly, bring him to the palace!" Millerna ordered her men before turning back to Van. "I had sent him to Fanelia to aid you in your trials. How did you reach this place?"

"I will try to explain to you as best as I can, Millerna, but first you must tell me where it is that we are."

"This is the holy village of Kantare, on the outskirts of Basram. My men were accompanying me on my pilgrimage." Millerna released a breath in relief. "It is only through the mercy of the Gods that I found you when I did."

* * *

"How is he?" Scully asked Millerna once they had reached the palace.

Millerna's hair was now tied back and she eyed Scully in perplexity. She wondered who this woman with strange clothes and a ripped sleeve was, but the enormity of Allen's condition drove all questions from her mind.

"He will be fine the sooner I get started." She replied briskly. Millerna turned to walk away, but Scully's hand found her wrist.

"Let me help."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a doctor." Scully offered.

Millerna glanced at Van doubtfully. Who was this woman, and was she really telling the truth? Could she be trusted?

"I am." Scully insisted earnestly. "Allen could use both of us."

Van nodded almost imperceptibly and Millerna's resolve was broken. She could use all of the help she could get. Allen…Allen needed to live.

"Come quickly." Millerna ordered. "There is little time to waste."

* * *

Mulder eyed the chambers of Basram anxiously. He was a wanted man, even in this country. It was foolish of him to accompany Van and Merle in their audience with the Basram Senate.

"Scared, kitsune?" Merle teased as she clinged to Van, before her voice sobered. "You should be…"

The council of men before him watched Mulder scrutinizingly before choosing to ignore him, as if he was not worthy of their consideration. Mulder grimaced, unsure whether such dismissal was a blessing or a curse.

"Lord Van of Fanelia, Princess Millerna's men have informed us that you are to be her guest. Basram is honoured by your presence; please let us know what accommodations you will require." The oldest senator graciously offered.

"I thank you, Elder." Van gave a quick bow. "But I fear that I can not stay – the longer I do the greater the danger will be for Basram."

"What danger?"

Van lowered his eyes. "Fanelia has been attacked. Burned to the ground… Zaibach is after my blood and I will not allow the people of Basram to suffer the same fate." His voice stood firm. "And so I bid you farewell. I am certain that Princess Millerna will ensure that no harm comes to Allen."

Mulder grabbed Van's arm before he could leave. "Are you crazy?" He hissed. "If you go off alone you are as good as dead. They will find you, Van."

"…That is exactly what I want."

Mulder watched in shock as Van wordlessly stalked out, Merle scampering hastily behind him.

* * *

Millerna let out a sigh of relief. Allen was stable for the moment. She shot Scully a sidelong glance. Had it not been for the strange girl she may have not succeeded.

Scully spoke, almost as if reading her mind. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I don't usually work on the living." She attempted a smile.

"Y-you are not from…here, are you?" Millerna ventured.

"Um, my name is Dana Scully. I…I'm from Earth."

"Earth?" Millerna did not understand.

"The… Mystic Moon?" Scully ventured.

Millerna's eyes grew wide. "I do not understand."

Scully sighed. Neither did she.

Millerna composed herself quickly, hiding her shock. She bowed her head slightly, urging Scully to continue on.

"I don't know how… or why – but Mulder – he believes that I was sent here for a purpose."

She quirked an eyebrow at Scully, extremely incredulous of the mercenary's beliefs. "And what purpose is that?"

"I have no idea." Scully admitted.

Millerna smiled indulgently, ever the gracious princess. "Whatever your purpose is, Dana, I am thankful that you are here with me today. I am in your debt for saving Allen."

Without warning, Mulder burst through the doors, frantically searching until his eyes landed on Millerna and Scully.

"Princess! Is Allen well?"

"He should be fine for the time being." Scully answered. "Mulder, what's wrong?"

Mulder clenched his jaw. "Van. He has left Asturia and plans to avenge Fanelia all on his own. Allen and I need to find him, stop him before it is far too late."

"Allen is in no condition to race after him. Van has always been too brash and stubborn for his own good." Millerna's flippant reply was betrayed by the apprehension that settled in her eyes.

"We are to leave him to die?" Mulder asked in disbelief.

"And what else would you have me do? We cannot risk all of our lives for him; we have already risked too much."

Millerna and Mulder stared at one another, neither willing to back down.

"A flying fortress in the sky, black like the night…" Scully muttered. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a wave of dizziness roll over her.

"Scully?" Mulder pressed her on gently. "What did you see?"

Another vision. What exactly had she just seen?

"A stronghold in the sky. He will bring Van there soon."

"Who will?" Mulder urged.

"The man with the fires of hell in his eyes."

* * *

"Van-sama!" Merle called out, her breathing ragged from chasing after him. "Stop. Please!"

Van's pace slowed and Merle noted the determination and strength he had displayed at the Basram Senate slowly dissolve.

"They are gone, Merle. All of them. My father, my brother, my mother. My people. The legacy of Fanelia has been turned to dust. How will I ever repay Zaibach for all that they have taken from me?"

Merle grabbed his arm and held on tightly. "It is a blessing that we are still alive. I will help you, Van-sama, I will do all that I can to make sure that we get our revenge. And then we will work together to rebuild. Nothing can ever truly destroy the great Kingdom of Fanelia."

Van's eyes softened at his companion's words. The odds were stacked against them, but he could always trust Merle to be by his side.

"Merle, thank you. I –"

Van's words were cut short, a sharp slick crima claw striking squarely between him and Merle.

A haunting laugh echoed through the red guymelef that now stood before them.

"Lord Van, we finally meet."


	5. Judgement Day

Mulder grabbed Scully by the shoulders. "Scully, you can see them?"

"I don't know, nothing that I see makes any sense." Scully shook her head, willing the visions from her mind.

Millerna watched the scene with a mild sense of dread. This woman claimed to be from the Mystic Moon and now she was seeing visions of the Zaibach Empire's most heavily-guarded secret, their rumoured Flying Fortress. Even some of the most talented tacticians in Asturia were not privy to such information.

"Is she truly seeing the future? Is Van alright? Is this even possible?" Millerna whispered to herself in awe.

"It is certainly possible; how can you deny that which is right before your eyes, Princess Millerna?" Mulder turned back to Scully. "If you can find him then we can save him. We can get to wherever they are taking him before they even bring him there!"

The excitement in Mulder's voice was not lost on Scully. Did he think that these visions were enjoyable, that she took pleasure in seeing images of destruction, things which were seemingly unstoppable? No, this was worse than a nightmare; death itself was shrouded at every turn.

"What do you plan to do, Mulder? You want to endanger your life and mine to chase after a floating battle station in the sky? You would rush in unarmed and blinded by your own beliefs for what? Your sister?"

Mulder tensed, his face flushing, but he ignored Scully's questions. "We are running out of time. If we do not move quickly Van will be lost to us."

Millerna rested her hand on Mulder's arm, hoping to calm his unbridled obstinacy. "You cannot hope to achieve anything on your own. I am much too far from Asturia to ask for any aid and at this time Basram is not equipped for war."

"If Allen were capable I know that he too would fight to rescue Van. Only the three of us can comprehend the horrors that Zaibach intends upon Gaea. I may not be a Knight of Caeli as Allen is, but I am a man of my word. I will help find Allen's sister. And my own."

Scully shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every instinct was telling her to keep away, to not get involved, to stay safe, to get home. But the flashes were coming to her quickly now, as if warning her that this was not her choice to make but fate's to decide.

Her purpose.

"There is nothing you can do without an army at your side, Mulder." The fight had disappeared from her voice.

Scully watched as Mulder's studied her intently – hopefully – the certainty on his face washing away the last of her willpower. His passion overwhelmed her, his determination inspired her. She relished in his trust.

"I will be fine, Scully. As long as you are with me."

* * *

"Foolish Lord Van…" Dilandau's eyes gleamed with unbridled ecstasy. "Did you think you could escape the clutches of Zaibach? Our spies are everywhere."

"What do you want from me?" Van spat back, fearing that he already knew the answer. His wrists chafed against the knotted ropes that had been tied.

Dilandau smirked. "You have no desire to see brother dearest?"

Merle's ears perked up. "Folken? Folken is alive?"

Van grunted in reply, unwilling to confirm or deny.

"You did not tell your little friend, Van?" Dilandau mocked. "How unfortunate, it would have been such a sweet family reunion."

"If it is me that Folken wants then let Merle go."

"I do not believe you are in any position to make demands of me, Lord Van."

Van was unrelenting. "I speak to my brother alone or not at all." He stared Dilandau down.

Dilandau growled, pushing Van forward roughly. "Very well. I can not wait to hear what delectable punishment is in store for you. I will relish in your torture, King of Fanelia." Dilandau whispered menacingly.

"Van-sama!" Merle called out, but was pulled back forcefully. Van was hastily dragged out of sight.

* * *

Mulder glanced at Scully, noticing her composure had returned.

"Any more visions?"

"No." She admitted. "They stopped as quickly as they began. I know that they took Van to the flying fortress, but I have no idea where that is." Scully's frustration was evident. She had no control over when she saw the visions; often times it felt as if they did more harm than good.

"That is alright, we are almost there."

"Almost where?"

"I have a few friends who can help us to locate the Zaibach base."

"How? Millerna said that even her military personnel wouldn't know where to look." Scully asked in shock.

Mulder grinned. "These guys are of a more illegal variety than Princess Millerna's militia. Their fringe methods would get them locked up if they attempted to carry them out in a nation like Asturia."

"And what exactly does 'illegal' mean in the world of Gaea?" Scully asked with a lopsided smirk directed Mulder's way.

"Apothecarial research, smuggled technologies, heretical interpretations…"

"You keep quite the company."

They shared a smile as Mulder directed them both into the dark, hidden entrance of the Lone Gunmen base.

"Byers, Langly, Frohike." Mulder greeted.

"Mulder! So then you are alive still. You were correct, Langly." Byers, a distinguished-looking man, remarked.

"Mulder may be rash but he has enough wits to outsmart Zaibach." Langly, a man with long blond hair in disarray, replied.

"And who might this be?" The shorter man, Frohike, asked, staring pointedly at Scully.

Scully hesitated. She had expected the encounter with Mulder's friends to be strange – everything in Gaea had been so far – but had never expected this.

Mulder noted her apprehension with amusement. "Don't worry, Scully, they are more afraid of you than you are of them." He joked. "This is Dr. Dana Scully...from the Mystic Moon."

The Lone Gunmen gaped in shock. Scully waved sheepishly. "Hi."

"Are you certain? Mulder, if this is your version of humour..." Frohike warned.

"Look at her clothes, Frohike. Quite clearly not anything I have ever seen in Gaea!" Langly said.

Byers studied Scully, catching sight of her necklace. "Is she...?" Mulder nodded in affirmation.

"Am I what?" Scully retorted, causing the Lone Gunmen to back off slightly. "Who am I supposed to **be** anyway?"

"The Genesis Method." Byers started carefully. "Legends have been passed down from generation after generation speaking of One who will be able to travel between worlds - ours and the Mystic Moon.

"She will bring forth the Destruction." Langley continued. "Only she will have the strength."

Scully blinked. "Destruction of who?"

"That is not clear." Frohike admitted.

"The Destruction of the Zaibach Empire!" Mulder cut in. "The time for republic rule is over. The people of Gaea will not remain oppressed for much longer."

Silence fell over the group at Mulder's steadfast determination.

"Do you see visions?" Byers asked Scully.

"Yes." Scully allowed all of the information she had been given wash over her. "I have seen them take Van. They took him to the Zaibach Flying Fortress."

"The Dragon is said to play a role. You cannot let Zaibach have Van Fanel." Langly recalled. "But it has been too long; by the time you reach they may have transferred him elsewhere."

"Do you know how we can reach him? Where is Zaibach going to take him? We need to be one step ahead." Mulder asked urgently.

Frohike grinned. "Lucky for you, Mulder, we have contacts all over Gaea."

"We have heard whispers that there was a breach in Zaibach security at these coordinates." Byers explained, handing Mulder the information.

"Experiments…yes." Scully murmured her agreement.

Byers eyed Scully curiously, but continued. "Perhaps they have taken Van there."

"It will be near impossible for us to get to it undetected."

"I have been working on a cloaking prototype guymelef adjustment. It has not reached perfection as of yet but it may serve your purpose." Langly proposed.

"Perfect. I knew I would be able to count on you, boys." Mulder turned to Scully. "Ready to show Zaibach what we are made of?"

"Mulder, I am more than willing to try and help Van, but the Genesis Method... none of it makes sense. I don't understand why I would be able to save anything; I don't believe I am who you think."

Mulder took her hand, squeezing it gently with his own. "You are, Scully."

There was no room for argument.

* * *

"Van."

"Brother." Van replied coldly.

"Van, you know that all I have sacrificed has been for your sake." Folken explained.

Van's eyes widened in rage. All for his sake? It was the most absurd statement he could have ever expected out of Folken's mouth.

" **My** sake? You abandoned our kingdom, our family, our home. You joined our enemies and helped them to destroy Fanelia. You stood here watching them burn it all to the ground! What have you done for anyone but yourself?" There was pure venom in his words. "You are unaware of the **meaning** of sacrifice...brother."

Folken gave him a sad smile in return. "There is much you are unaware of."

Van watched as large, broad black wings protruded from his brother's back. Pitch dark feathers flew everywhere, covering the floor at their feet.

"Folken!" Van called out protectively, momentarily forgetting himself. "Your wings...?"

"Never reveal your secret to Zaibach, Van. Never let them realize the gift our mother's blood has given you." Folken retracted his wings once more with a sharp wince. "You may never deem me worthy of the Fanel name again, but I beg that you please respect this one single request of mine."

Van took a step forward. "Folken, if you are here against your will, if they have done all of this to you then get away. Quickly. Come with me and we will escape from Zaibach!"

Folken turned his back to Van, replacing the dark cloak on his shoulders. "I am here of my own accord, brother. I answer only to the Emperor now."

Two Dragon Slayers rushed into the room, bowing in reverence to Folken.

"You are to retrieve all you can from him about Escaflowne. If he refuses to speak see to it that you use proper techniques of _persuasion_."

"I will not allow your Zaibach emperor the pleasure of using the Escaflowne for his own means. I would rather die, Folken!"

"The End is coming far sooner than you know, Van." The Dragon Slayers began bounding Van's legs with heavy chains. "You would be wise to cooperate."

* * *

Merle paced the area of her jail cell restlessly. Van was in danger and she was stuck in prison. She had attempted to pick the lock with her claws, but Zaibach dungeons were apparently cat-proof. Merle grumbled, peering into the endless darkness before her.

"Let me out of here you murderers! Where is Van-sama? Where are you keeping him?"

Merle waited for the reply she knew was not coming.

"There is no use in it, little sister."

Merle turned to find two older catgirls - one silver and one gold - staring back at her, devilish grins affixed on their faces.

"Down here...no one can hear you scream."

* * *

"The Gunmen outdid themselves this time." Mulder hopped into the guymelef's cockpit.

"You can pilot one of these things?"

Mulder nodded. "You cannot lead the life of a wanted man without learning a few tricks first." He maneuvered the melef to offer an outstretched hand. "Hang on tight."

Scully blanched. "You're gonna fly this terrifying... thing and I'll have to 'hang on'?"

"I will keep you safe, I promise you, Scully."

She sighed. How could she argue with that?

"Then let's get this over with."

* * *

Mulder climbed out of the guymelef after gently setting Scully down. She had been oddly calm during the journey, her mind preoccupied. He surmised that though she had not had any further visions that her intuition had imparted its share of grievances.

Whatever they were going to discover in Zaibach would change everything.

"These are the coordinates Byers gave us."

It was a grey, shadowed, nameless building, with boarded windows. The lamps were unlit, seemingly had been for quite some time.

"The door is open." Scully said. "We have to go in."

Mulder knew better than to argue.

They entered, Mulder taking the lead as he carried his pistol in his hand. A soft humming noise emanated through the halls, drawing them deeper.

Mulder stopped in his tracks.

Scully looked up to see a girl - a young woman - suspended in the air, her arms and legs trapped by spheres of light. Wires were connected to every square inch of her body, pulsating with raw energy. It was a horrible sight to bear.

"Samantha."


	6. House of the Hanged Man

Scully whirled around to look at Mulder.

"She's your sister?" She was aghast.

Mulder nodded dumbly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I can't believe it..." Scully mumbled.

"Even after all you have seen, Scully?" A voice boomed behind them in amusement.

"Who goes there?" Mulder called, holding up his pistol threateningly.

A shroud in the darkness moved towards them, illuminated by a single speck of light; smoked ember. A man with grey hair and a cigarette in his mouth revealed himself from the shadows, calmly taking another drag.

"Who are you?"

He ignored Scully's question, his sights on the man behind her. "Mulder, you must have some recollection." He stated with an eerie grin.

Mulder struggled, shaking away a frayed memory. "I do not know you." He clenched his finger tighter around his trigger, unconsciously fearful. "What have you done to her? What has happened to Samantha?"

With all intentions to harm the man in front of him, Mulder squeezed the trigger. But it was too late. The floors rumbled, the ceilings quaked, the room screeched in agony. With a flash of dull light, the pistol was out of Mulder's hands, smashed to the ground.

Samantha groaned behind them and the room returned to its peaceful state. Scully understood. Whatever machine they had hooked her up to was controlling her, or she was controlling it. Either way, Scully was certain that Samantha was the one who had destroyed Mulder's pistol, his only means of survival.

The Cigarette Smoking Man assuredly stepped closer to the shocked Mulder, staring into his distraught eyes.

"She is mine."

* * *

"I am not in need of any assistance, Princess Millerna." Allen Schezar grunted when Millerna made her way over to offer her shoulder to support him.

Millerna smiled. "You are in need, Allen, but you have never been a man to ask for help, have you?"

Allen sighed. There was no use arguing with the precocious Asturian royalty, he was certain of that.

"Van is in trouble and if they have left to do what you suspect they have, I fear for the safety of Mulder and Scully as well. I promised I would bring her home." Allen persisted futilely. If the Asturian royalty were firm, then the Knights Caeli were no less stubborn.

"Allen…" Millerna began to admonish gently when, without warning, they were surrounded by Basram guards.

"Our Senate seeks an audience."

"What is the meaning of this?" Millerna questioned indignantly.

The guards did not hesitate in unsheathing their swords. "You have no choice, Princess."

* * *

The sharp cackle Dilandau let out echoed in Van's ears. There was not a single more disgusting sound in all of Gaea.

"What is the matter, King of Fanelia? Have my boys worn you out already? I expected more from you, much much more." Dilandau watched with glee as the Dragon Slayers took to torturing the captive, each turn more harrowing than the last.

Dilandau's grin widened as he witnessed the next implement in the array of devices. Thumbscrews, one of his personal favourites. Slowly yet surely his Dragon Slayer lowered the wooden bar harder onto Van's fingers, each turn of the screw crushing deeper until screaming was the only choice Van had left. It was an unendurable agony.

Dilandau gestured for his men to back down momentarily, stalking purposefully towards Van, his knife in hand.

"Do you know how much I enjoy watching your pain, Van?" Dilandau asked, stone-faced.

Van gritted his teeth in anger, but did not reply to the taunt.

Dilandau traced a line across Van's cheek with the sharp edge of his knife, drawing blood.

"So very very much." Dilandau's finger flicked out, catching a small droplet of blood from Van's face before it hit the ground. He tasted it, relished the iron and copper. "Delicious."

"When I get out of here, Dilandau, you will pay for every scar, for every word, for every one of my people you have slaughtered." Van vowed.

"I do not believe such a day will ever come. Your dear brother has ordered you to use the Escaflowne when Zaibach launches our final attack."

"I will never join you!"

Dilandau smirked. "It is my job to _convince_ you - by any means necessary..."

Dilandau jammed his knife into the thumbscrewer, twisting until the pain in Van's fingers emanated through every single bone and up to the worn out base of his throat.

* * *

Folken closed his eyes, willing the cries from his mind.

"Forgive me, brother. It is for your own good."

"Sir?" A Zaibach officer respectfully approached Folken. "Your ship is ready."

"And the fleet?" Folken asked.

"In position. Our allies will be at the rendezvous point shortly."

Today would be the day the Zaibach Empire would finally claim its rightful place as rulers of Gaea.

Folken nodded. "Send out the first wave."

* * *

"Princess Millerna, Allen Schezar, so kind of you to join us."

"Not as if we had any choice." Allen muttered.

"The people of Basram have always been allies with Asturia."

"Things have changed."

Millerna's eyes narrowed. "Have changed how?"

The First Elder began to reply, but moved back in deference to another man. A respectable and honourable-looking man.

"Zaibach is the future of Gaea now. All alliances held in the past are moot. The new world order is about to begin and it is your friends who will see to its beginnings."

"Zaibach!" Allen cried. "You sold out your country to those murderers?"

"The decisions we have made only reflect our concern for the safety of our citizens. There is a war coming and we must fight on the right side."

The Basram guards closed in on Allen and Millerna. "I am afraid that if our plans are to succeed, we cannot allow the two of you to interfere any further." First Elder commanded. "Finish them off!"

Allen was still weak, he was unarmed and he was certain Millerna was in no better shape to fight. They were vastly outnumbered.

The gates of the Basram Senate burst open.

"Reinforcements have arrived, boss!" A voice rang out as a crew of raffish motley men stormed the grounds.

"Gaddes!" Allen exclaimed.

Gaddes grinned. "Right on time, as usual." His voice grew serious. "Princess, make your way back to the _Crusade_ , quickly. You need to return to Asturia as soon as possible."

Allen noted the tremor of Millerna's hand. He held it in his own to steady it. "I will escort you back." He locked eyes with her reassuringly. "We will not let Zaibach win."

Encouraged, Millerna took to leave, but not without leaving a few choice words for the Basram Senators.

"If what you say is correct then there truly is a war coming. But we shall see soon enough who is truly on the 'right side'."

The Well-Manicured Man pursed his lips. "Yes. We shall see, Princess."

* * *

Van shut his eyes, fearful of what wretched place they had dragged him to now. He would never allow his will to break, but the torture was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Dilandau had no conscience, no soul. Especially where he was concerned.

Van sucked in a breath as he realized he was being watched. Two pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness, staring at him.

"Who is there?"

Two catgirls, older than Merle – one silver and the other gold – emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Van tried again.

"I am Naria and this is my twin sister Eriya. We work for your brother."

Van's arms clenched in his shackles. Folken had sent specialized warriors to finish the job.

"I will never fight for Zaibach. Never!" He seethed.

"Van-sama…" A voice called out.

"Merle?" Van turned from relieved to outraged. "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing, Van-sama, they have not harmed me." Merle appeared before him, concern lighting up her eyes.

"There is no time for frivolous reunions. Time is short." Eriya unlocked Van's restraints with a single claw.

"You must find Folken before it is too late." Naria persisted. "You can stop this."

"My brother means to kill me, he will not listen."

"No." Merle said. "Folken has only been trying to protect you, to save you from Zaibach."

Van did not and could not believe it. His brother was a traitor and had betrayed their people. There was no other explanation.

"It is irrelevant how you feel about your brother, but you need to be swift. Find Folken and he will tell you where to find Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Save them. Do not allow Zaibach to corrupt their souls." Eriya explained.

"Mulder and Scully? Why do I need them?" The confusion compounded with every passing moment.

"They are the last hope for Gaea."

"Your Escaflowne is being held in the docking bay. Get there and go find Folken. Do not hesitate, King of Fanelia." Naria demanded.

"Thank you." Van turned to leave.

"I am coming with you, Van-sama!" Merle said, only to be held back by the older catgirls.

"It is too dangerous. You will only slow things down further." Naria chided.

"We will keep her safe until your return." Eriya promised.

Merle knew that they were right, that she would only get in the way, but she feared for the future, for Van's safety.

Van knew her fears; he could see it clearly in her eyes. "Do not worry about me, Merle. I will be fine." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Van-sama!" She clutched him, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Take care, Merle-chan…" He was lost to the darkness once more.

"Whatever you do, don't let that kitsune and his strange girl suck you in!" She screamed after him. "…Come back to me Van-sama."

* * *

"There is no use in resisting, Mulder." The Cigarette Smoking Man took another drag. "Samantha will not allow me to come to any harm."

"What have you done with her?" Mulder bellowed, unarmed and unhinged. This man had taken his sister and he could do nothing to bring her back. He was helpless.

"She is but one piece in the puzzle. Samantha is able to power the Fate Alteration Machine, and through her I am allowed to see our future. The future of all things."

"My sister is not some tool to be used by Zaibach!"

He ignored Mulder. "The future is still in motion, but the players are falling into place. All that is left is the Dragon…and the One from the Mystic Moon." His eyes trained on Scully.

"You can never take her, I will not allow it!" Mulder hurled himself at the Cigarette Smoking Man in sheer anger, unwilling to lose another to the machinations of Zaibach. No sooner had he struck out before the room filled with a dark light. Samantha's eyes glowed pure white as she infused herself with more power, leaving her brother brutally injured and barely conscious. Not a single hair on the Cigarette Smoking Man's head had been touched.

"Mulder!" Scully cried, rushing to his side.

The Cigarette Smoking Man shook his head at the pitiful scene before him. "I had warned you, Mulder. You cannot harm me." He dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed it with his foot.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want from me…" Scully started. "But I can't help you. I won't!"

"You do not realize your importance yet, but you shall be the saviour of Gaea. Zaibach will be victorious and the secrets of the Genesis Method will be mine."

He was crazy. This was crazy! It all was just a dream, it had to be. Scully had never been this unsure of herself before. But the solid weight of a lifeless Mulder cradled in her arms spurred her to believe. She had to believe that this was real. And that she could stop this.

Somehow…

The Cigarette Smoking Man gave her a thin smile. "And now, Scully… you will take me to the Mystic Moon."


	7. Hierophant Rule

Princess Millerna rushed into the palace of Asturia, panic and determination clear on her face.

"Zaibach is planning an attack. We must hurry if we wish to survive. Rally all of our troops – our ships, our melefs, our soldiers – and get into attack position."

"Princess Millerna…?"

"There is **no time**! Make contact with all of our allies, anyone who opposes the Zaibach Empire. If we are not united then we will fall. We may be able to achieve enough numbers to hold them off, but we must move quickly. …Now!" Millerna commanded, displaying a steel-iron will that no one had seen from her before.

The court of Asturia moved swiftly into action.

Allen was impressed. He was certain now that they were in good hands. Millerna was no tactician, but she would be able to mobilize what forces they had. And with her bluntness, he was certain she would have no trouble convincing their allies that this war was one they all needed to be a part of.

And so did he. Allen had heard the Basram Senate, had heard the ultimatum in their words. They only had two choices: fight or die. Either way, he was a Knight Caeli and injured or not, he had to take a stand.

He would not allow Zaibach to take any more from him.

"Prep the Sherazade."

* * *

"Once Zaibach has earned its victory, you will take me to the Mystic Moon. The Genesis Method had always been a mere legend – it is impossible to move between worlds – but you have proven it to be true, Scully." The Cigarette Smoking Man watched Scully's confusion with amusement. "The legends are true. You are the key and now that I have you I will be the only being able to see the splendour of the Mystic Moon."

"What would you want from the Earth?" Scully asked warily.

"The things that I could learn…" He let the thought slide. "That is of no concern to you. Simply wait and watch."

That was the last thing Scully wanted to do, but she was at a loss. She had these powers and these visions, but she had no control. How could she stop what she did not even understand?

"Samantha." The Cigarette Smoking Man called. "It is time."

The Fate Alteration Machine erupted to life, dark light filling the room once more.

"Focus your thoughts on the might of Zaibach. Bring our enemies to the brink of destruction and use your mind to fan the fires of their passion. The passion for war."

Her thoughts! Somehow Samantha's thoughts were powering the Fate Alteration Machine. And the Cigarette Smoking Man was controlling Samantha.

"No. No…it can't be."

The dark light flared up.

"Samantha, no!" Scully screamed.

"There is no use." The Cigarette Smoking Man advised. "Once it has begun, it cannot be stopped."

That was what Scully was afraid of.

* * *

The battle had already begun. Allen watched the Zaibach forces fall heavily upon Asturian warriors. Their strength and resolve was unrivaled; Allen had never seen such strong will on the battlefield.

But Asturia was no less. They would not let a lack of spirit determine their fate.

"Push onward, men! Today is the day Asturia stands strong against the oppressive empire of Zaibach. Gaea shall be free from tyranny once more!" Allen surged ahead in Sherazade, compelling the Asturian army with his courage.

They would fight. They would win. They would kill or die trying. Basram, Zaibach, it did not matter, they would quell every foe. This was the warrior's spirit, the passion of war.

And there was no stopping it.

* * *

"What's happening?" Scully asked fearfully. She could see it in her mind's eye, the battles raging all across Gaea. There was no end in sight.

"They won't stop! The killing, the murder...they're relentless!" She warned. "You have to stop her; Samantha is too powerful. Not only are the soldiers of Zaibach possessed by the war, but the others..."

The Cigarette Smoking Man looked on in silence.

* * *

Van allowed Escaflowne to lead him. He transformed it into its dragon form, riding on its back as he held tightly on to the reins. The drag energist pulsed uncharacteristically and he could feel it like the beat of his own heart. His blood coursed through Escaflowne and Van knew...his blood, just the same as his brother's.

Van knew where to find Folken.

* * *

"I never imagined it would be this devastating." Folken said. The view of Fanelia's rubble was clear from where they stood, at their mother and father's graves.

"Brother...this was our home. We spent many happy days here, together." Van struggled to understand. "Why did you do this?"

Folken turned, finally facing his younger brother, looking him straight in the eye. It was time for him to confess his sins.

"When I went in search of the dragon, to kill it and take my place as Fanelia's next king, I failed, brother. I was not strong enough to kill it and I was much too ashamed to return defeated. I traveled the forest for days, weakened. I fell unconscious and woke up in a laboratory."

Van gasped. Now he was beginning to understand. His brother metallic arm, the black feathers...

"The Emperor of Zaibach saved my life, gave me back my arm, but there was a price. My Draconian blood was useful and so they tested on me, experimented with the legacy our mother passed down to us from Atlantis. I owed Zaibach my life, but the suffering they put me through...I could not allow the same fate to befall you, brother."

"Folken..." Van whispered in shock, his eyes widening in realization.

"I am dying, Van."

"No! Brother, please..."

"I let them raze Fanelia but I would never let them have you. Not the way that they had me. I know what I have done is unforgivable, that I have brought dishonour to our dear parents, but I would have paid any price to protect you."

"Come with me, brother. I have friends in other kingdoms; we could find you a doctor, a mystic, anyone that we can. We can cure you before it is too late."

Folken unfurled his black wings. The feathers scattered across the field, darkening the ground.

"There is no cure."

* * *

Allen's sword sliced through metal, dispelling melef after melef with ease. Zaibach was strong, but so was Asturia. He would see to it that they repented for their injustices. That they paid dearly for taking his sister.

"Impressive, I must admit."

Allen noticed a red Zaibach guymelef head towards him.

"Allen Schezar, we finally meet. I am Prince Dilandau of the Zaibach Empire and I assure you that my skills in battle are more than a match for your own."

Dilandau. The most treacherous villain to have ever descended upon Gaea. If Allen could kill him, there would be no sweeter victory.

"If I cannot have the blood of your friend Van Fanel on my hands this day, your blood should suffice." Dilandau mused.

"I look forward to wiping your despicable existence from this world." Allen swung Sherezade's sword high in the air, preparing for the impending battle. The end of Zaibach.

Dilandau cackled hungrily at the challenge. "Leave Allen Schezar be!" Dilandau ordered his forces. "He is mine and mine alone to kill."

* * *

"Stop her, you have to do something!"

"She cannot be stopped once she has started." The Cigarette Smoking Man repeated ruefully. This was not what he had planned.

"If things go any further there will be no end to this war, only bloodshed and catastrophe. No one will survive." Scully repeated fervently.

"The only way...is to destroy the machine..." He had worked so hard to rebuild it, the machine of Atlantis, from the legends. And now just like it had been for the Draconian people the Fate Alteration Machine would be the reason for their demise. There was one chance.

The Cigarette Smoking Man pushed Scully aside, moving quickly towards the core of the Fate Alteration Machine. He had to destroy his creation with his own hands before...

"Wait…!" Scully cried out as she watched him rush determinedly towards the Fate Alteration Machine.

The electrifying dark energy flowed through every last one of his nerves, so strong that he could feel the black light behind his eyes. Everywhere. She would not let it stop, not for anyone, not even him. Samantha no longer had control; pain was the only constant now.

The Cigarette Smoking Man's body was flung from the wreckage in a heap. And he spoke his final words to Scully.

"There is no end, only death."

* * *

Van considered the life his brother had led, afraid and alone. The atrocities Zaibach had performed on them were too much to bear.

"The deeds you have committed are not beyond forgiveness, Folken. Had I been in your place I would have acted no different." Van admitted.

"No." Folken shook his head indulgently. "You are a far greater man than I ever was, Van. You are and always will be Fanelia's true king."

Without replying, Van charged at Folken, pushing him forcefully to the ground. Overhead a missile soared, barely missing them both.

"This is a holy ground, how could the battle have been brought here?" Folken questioned. Even Zaibach would not dare to be so bold.

Van and Folken watched the Basram and Zaibach forces locked in battle on the hill above the gravesite.

"Basram and... Zaibach? But Basram had pledged its allegiance to us!" Folken scowled.

"This is not a war, this is madness, brother." Van's eyes scanned the battlefield surrounding them, unable to discern who was allied with whom. "There are no sides, no allegiances."

"The brothers of Fanelia." A voice called out, spotting them. "They would catch a lovely price."

"With the final fall of Fanelia, our power will be consolidated." A warrior from Asturia agreed.

"Lord Folken is a traitor and must be punished. His loyalty is to his brother, not the Empire!" A Zaibach soldier continued.

Van saw the murderous glints in their eyes and knew that it was time to fight.

* * *

"No, no, no, no more fighting!" Scully cried.

She was alone in this strange land with Mulder lying unconscious at her feet and a bloodthirsty war raging outside. She watched the dark light emanate from Samantha and felt the helplessness fill her soul.

{You cannot give up hope, Dana.}

"Who said that? Who's there?"

{Dana, it is me, Samantha.}

Scully looked at Samantha's body, suspended above the Fate Alteration Machine. There was no sign of awareness.

"But how can it be?" Scully pondered.

{I am speaking to you through our minds. Do not question it, for you know in your heart that it is true. You can do the same.}

Scully struggled to bite back the millions of questions floating around in her head. She shut her eyes close and concentrated.

{Hello?}

{I can hear you, Dana.}

Scully hesitated for only a moment. {Samantha, if this is really you then you have to stop it. Shut down the Fate Alteration Machine!}

Scully could sense Samantha's patient smile. {It is not that simple. Zaibach's mind control is strong; this is the only means I have. I cannot stop what I have started, but you can.}

{I don't know how.}

Samantha sighed and Scully's vision filled with new images.

{There are so many that you wish to fight for, whom you wish to save.}

Scully saw brief glimpses of Millerna, Van, Allen...

{But first you have to let go of your fear.}

Scully's mind sank into darkness.

{You have to believe in him. You have to believe in yourself.}

Scully could envision Mulder now, floating in the pitch black, His body was naked and she could see that he was clinging to the last breaths of life. The only thing she could hear him say was

"Scully…"

Her eyes widened.

{Fox needs you.}


	8. Star Crossed Lovers

Folken watched the hordes barreling down the hill into the holy gravesite. The battalion of Gaean warriors would decimate him and Van. Folken saw his brother courageously reach for his sword, unwilling to back down.

"Van, you must leave, we have no hope of surviving this!"

"What is happening, brother? Zaibach, Basram, Asturia, why are they all after us?" Van parried an attacker and sliced through another soldier behind him.

"The Emperor has been granted his wish. War, chaos, massacre. Political understandings no longer matter to these warriors, only blood."

"Then we have to stop them." Van insisted.

Folken struck out with his own sword, flinching slightly at the impact of it. "We cannot succeed in that endeavour by remaining here and fighting. You need to reach your friends, Mulder and Scully. The Emperor has led them to an abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of Zaibach."

"But what about you, Folken?"

"It is time for me to pay for my sins."

Van refused to believe what he was hearing. He could not lose his brother now, not like this.

"I know that you have already suffered so much, Van, but you must bear the brunt of another loss." Folken's voice was solemn. "Without you, Fanelia has no king. And without Mulder and Scully's help, Gaea has no future. Now go!" Folken accented his point with a slash of his wrist, warding off another of the Zaibach sentry.

Van climbed onto Escaflowne's back, the guymelef already humming to life. It was ready to reach its destiny.

"Folken."

"Van."

"I forgive you, brother."

Folken closed his eyes momentarily, letting the truth of the words flow through him. The only truth that mattered. He was finally at peace.

Van and Escaflowne took off into the air. From the air Van could see the endless horizon of destruction. Gaea had been ravaged. He had to move quickly.

"Where are they? How do I find Mulder and Scully?" Van shouted from the skies.

"Follow the light."

* * *

{I understand now, Samantha. The Genesis Method, the ability to move between this world and my own. I have that power. I always have…}

Even in Scully's mind's eye Samantha's nod was almost imperceptible. {You are able to do more than that. I am able to use the Fate Alteration Machine to carry out Zaibach's will, but even I am not powerful enough to stop it once it has started.}

{How? How do I stop it from going any further, when it has already been set into motion?}

{Remember, Dana, how it felt when you first traveled here to Gaea, how it felt when you escaped from the burning land of Fanelia. Use those memories as your guide.}

{…How it felt every time I woke up from my dreams of a land where the Earth would hang in the sky, where men fought with swords and honour, where I would find my truth, my destiny…}

Scully saw Mulder's limp body move ever so slightly.

{Where I would find you, Mulder.}

A pillar of light rose into the sky, bursting through the roof of the building they were in, growing higher and higher until its light enveloped everything around them. Samantha's body still stuck in the Fate Alteration Machine, but her dark glow began to dim as the white light filled the skies.

{Yes, good. You can do it, Dana!}

Scully squeezed her eyes shut, taking strength from Samantha's faith. {For him. For this world. For the people of Gaea and Earth.}

Scully felt lighter, as if she was floating, somewhere far far away. Back home, watching the sun set even as her heart filled to the brim, determination coursing through her entire being. A warm hand in her own. Giving her the faith to fight the future.

The pillar of light grew brighter, flashing through the great expanse of Gaea in a single instant.

Scully fell to the ground, exhausted. The light was extinguished. The laboratory had been destroyed, the Fate Alteration Machine with it. There was nothing left but rubble.

"Samantha!" Scully called out in fear.

"Dana…" Scully turned to find Samantha safe from the wreckage, a conscious Mulder leaning his weight on his sister. Samantha smiled brightly, holding her brother tighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dilandau looked around the battlefield only to see his men's gazes transfixed on the sky. Fools! What were they doing? Did they not realize that this was the greatest war of their lifetime, that this would be the sweet victory that Zaibach had been working towards?

Yet it was not just the Zaibach soldiers who had been brought to a standstill. The entire field was immobilized, as if waking from a violent dream. What had stopped them? What had changed? And what was this feeling Dilandau felt deep within his soul…this remembrance.

"Have you tired so easily, Dilandau?" Allen mocked, noting his opponent's lack of action.

"Allen…"

Sherazade's sword streaked through the air in one swift motion, catching Dilandau in his moment of disregard. Allen sliced through the red guymelef's left arm, cutting through the metal until the piece fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"You are finished, Dilandau!" Allen seethed. "You and the rest of the crumbling Zaibach Empire. It is you who are responsible for the abduction of my sister."

Dilandau stumbled, more shocked by the words than the strength of the blow.

Allen continued, the rage building as the memories returned to him anew. "You will all pay for your misdeeds against Celena."

" _Celena!"_

 _Her brother had long blonde hair and kind eyes. She giggled in reply. She gripped his hand tightly and knew that she would never be alone._

Dilandau's melef faltered once more and was soon on its knees, suffering a defeat more harrowing than any war.

"What am I?" Dilandau croaked, his mind filling with disgust and self-hate. The visions came one after another, none making any true sense. He screamed in agony, feeling as if he was being torn apart in two at the very seams. The more he remembered, the harder it was to hold on.

But with Allen's sword positioned squarely at his red melef's throat, it did not matter. His fate was already sealed.

* * *

"Mulder, are you alright?" Scully asked, finding herself switching over to doctor mode almost immediately. He seemed stable for now, but she would feel more assured if they got him to safety as soon as possible.

"I am fine, Scully." He gave her a weak grin before turning attention to the one who was carrying the bulk of his weight. "Samantha…" Mulder whispered gently.

"Brother." She replied, pulling him into a full-on hug. "I am safe, because of you."

"Not really." Mulder deadpanned. "I missed all of the fun." He caught Scully's eye. "I do not know how to thank you, Scully. You saved me and my sister. And the Emperor…"

"Is gone." Samantha bristled. "As is his abomination of a machine. The same technology that brought the people of Atlantis to ruins. Only now can we hope that all of Gaea will heed the warning. There are some things in our world and beyond that should not be tampered with."

"And the battle? What happened to everyone?" Scully asked hurriedly. "I can't see anything anymore, the visions are gone."

Mulder scanned the destroyed laboratory in haste. "My melef has been destroyed long ago, but we must return quickly. Scully, can you…?" He pleaded.

"I don't know." Scully had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. It took all of her strength to simply remain standing. But they had to return to the others, ensure that everyone was indeed safe.

They were soon covered by a shadow and looked up to see its cause.

"Van!" Scully rejoiced. Van was safe. He was on Escaflowne and had reached them.

"Van, you are safe." Mulder echoed her relief. "And to think that we were planning on rescuing you." Mulder grinned sheepishly.

Van smiled indulgently. "You have. Now climb on, all of you. We will be able to travel at a quick pace with Escaflowne."

"Yes, we must hurry." Samantha said, her voice lowering in concern. "I fear that something is still wrong…"

* * *

"Get out here, you coward! I want to see the look in your eyes when I tear you to pieces." Allen bellowed, his eyes trained on the red guymelef that had fallen before him. It had been far easier than he had expected it to be; he was certain the treacherous Dilandau still had some tricks up his sleeve. Allen would never allow that Zaibach rat to best him.

The torso armour rose, revealing the cockpit of the melef. Dilandau lay within it, looking shaken. Almost as if he had seen the spectre of death.

Soon enough he would, Allen would make sure of it.

"On the ground." Allen demanded. The remaining soldiers had all halted their own battles. They watched the scene before them. Allen, Knight Caeli of Asturia would exact his revenge on Dilandau the elite Dragon Slayer of Zaibach. For all of them. This would be their ultimate victory, the action that would echo through the ages.

If he could never bring his sister home alive, then at the very least he could bring about justice and honour in her name.

Allen raised his sword, hearing the voices ring out around him. Not a single one mattered. They blurred and blended together, losing all meaning. Until he blocked them all out completely.

"Please…" Dilandau whimpered. The most pathetic sight he had ever seen. Allen decided to make his death a quick one; looking at him was causing the bile in to rise in his throat. Dilandau locked his eyes on Allen's, looking up at him desolately. With utter confusion, Allen noticed that Dilandau's eyes were now coloured a calm shade of blue.

The moment of hesitation was more than enough. Mulder swooped in, his sword coming into contact with Allen's.

"Mulder!" Allen's shock was apparent. "You are safe and alive." Allen looked behind Mulder. "Van, Scully… you escaped Zaibach's clutches."

Allen's joyful reunion was soon cut short. "Lower your sword, Allen." Mulder said through gritted teeth.

"What? And spare this tool of Zaibach who has brought us all only pain and suffering? Dilandau abducted Samantha, he captured Van…he killed my sister!" Allen's anger rose up again as he pressed back against Mulder's counter. "If you wish to oppose me then I vow that I will go through you to kill him."

"Allen, stop it!" Scully cried. Had the effects of the Fate Alteration Machine not worn off? Allen's fury seemed…supernatural. Was the machine truly that strong?

" _There is no end, only death."_

Samantha placed a hand on Scully's shoulder. "Stay strong, Dana. You must not lose your faith."

"Samantha, stay back." Mulder warned, seeing his sister take another step closer to the fallen Dilandau.

"Samantha?" Allen whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Allen Schezar. I am returned. And there is more that you must learn today. Your sister Celena is not dead."

"What?" Allen lowered his sword slightly. Scully could feel the tense energy dissipating slightly and her faith began to once again strengthen.

"She is alive." Samantha helped Dilandau to his feet. "Dilandau **is** your sister."

Everyone looked on in shock as they took in the sight before them. Dilandau looked… different. His eyes no longer held the glow of hellfires but rather the calming colour of a sea breeze. His face was not shaped in sharp edges but gentle and innocent curves. There was no more rage in this person standing before them, only guilt and fear. Loneliness.

"You are not alone anymore, Celena." Samantha promised.

" _I am scared." Celena shivered. "I miss my brother."_

" _As do I." Samantha admitted, pulling the other young girl closer. "But you have me and I have you."_

 _Celena's shivering abated. "Where are we? Why have they taken us? Will we ever go home?"_

" _I do not know…"_

 _xxx  
_

 _Samantha could hear Celena's cries. The tests were painful and endless. She watched tears spring forth in the other girl's eyes._

" _Celena, hold my hand. It will be alright."_

" _Promise?" Celena whimpered._

 _Samantha curled her fingers around Celena's. "I promise. You are not alone."_

 _xxx  
_

" _This one, Samantha. She could be useful to us." A man with a cigarette in his hand ordered in a gruff voice. "Bring her to the elite laboratories. She is not meant to be a lowly Dragon Slayer. Her potential calls for so much more…"_

 _The Zaibach guards nodded, dragging Samantha from the cold, hard quarters she had grown to call home._

" _Celena!" Samantha called out, fearful._

" _Samantha!"_

 _That night the tears from Celena's eyes were unstoppable._

 _She was rightly and truly alone._

"Do you remember?" Samantha asked.

"I…I do." Celena's eyes blinked rapidly as if she was adjusting to a new source of light. "The Zaibach scientists, they tested on us, used us for their experiments. They made me forget who I was, who you were, Allen." She recalled.

"They put us in pairs, to keep us from being too frightened. Our bond was strong, Celena, amplified by the effects of the experiments." Samantha nodded, starting to remember more herself. "And when they discovered that I had the ability to power the Fate Alteration Machine they even took me away from you."

"Celena?" Allen repeated, his heart in turmoil. He had almost beheaded his own sister? "I cannot believe it!"

"Brother… if you can forgive me then maybe I will begin to forgive myself." Celena spared a guilty glance Van's way, the memories of their most recent encounter clear in her mind.

Scully watched the tension release from Van too as a calm light rolled off of him in waves. He understood what losing a brother could do to you. Van knew the kinds of evils Zaibach had dabbled in. Innocent lives had been manipulated and morphed. He could try to give Celena another chance. It was what his brother would have wanted.

Van pushed himself to give Celena a thin pardoning smile. "I need to find Merle and head back to Fanelia. There is a lot of work yet to be done."

"And I to Asturia." Allen agreed, supporting Celena alongside him.

"Where does that leave us, Scully?" Mulder turned to find her no longer at his side. Where had she gone?

* * *

Scully closed her eyes, the visions returning to her. She could see everything, every last casualty, every single life that had been lost.

"You wandered off without a word." Mulder muttered nervously, coming up behind her. As if she would vanish without a moment's notice.

The fear was not entirely unfounded.

But Scully had too much else on her mind to worry about the future, about how much time she had left here in Gaea.

"So many deaths, Mulder, so much destruction…" Scully pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. She had never seen anything this horrific before. "If only I had stopped the Fate Alteration Machine sooner, if only I had known I could have saved so many lives. So **many** people…"

Mulder's face reflected only compassion and understanding. There were no regrets. "No, Scully, you saved us. You saved us all…because you believed."

Mulder reached out and held Scully's hand, holding it tightly in his own until the sun set in the sky, bringing an end to another day in the land of Gaea.


	9. Epilogue

The sun shone brightly in the sky, the rays falling down favourably on the people of Gaea. As if the Gods themselves understood the great task that lay ahead.

"Through realization of the Genesis Method, we can test the theory of the legends. If all we have experienced thus far is true, Dana, then you should be able to bring someone back with you to the Mystic Moon." Samantha explained.

Scully's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. This is what the Emperor sought for all these years. But what he failed to realize is that the One from the Mystic Moon must have a strong connection with their Traveler. Otherwise the result will be catastrophic."

Mulder looked down at the ground momentarily. "I will go with you, Scully. Please…take me to the Mystic Moon."

After all they had been through, how could Scully say no?

* * *

"It is time for us to leave this place." Scully said. Her time, her reason for travelling to Gaea was over and done with now.

"Are you certain, Dana?" Princess Millerna asked, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. The two had grown close through the rebuilding process of Gaea, working together as doctors in the sick bay.

Scully gave her a rueful smile. "I am."

"You will be greatly missed." Celena said softly. Her brother stood at her side and gave a bow of reverence.

Scully smiled. "You promised you would bring me home, gallant Knight of Caeli, and it will be done."

Allen shook his head. "It is I who should be thanking you, fair lady of the Mystic Moon. You have given me much more than I could ever repay."

Van gave Mulder and Scully a nod. "Fanelia will welcome you with open arms if you are ever to return."

Scully dreamed of a day when Fanelia would be built up once more, its people living happily and peacefully, no longer needing to fear an unseen enemy.

"I look forward to it."

Merle waved pleasantly, still clinging to Van's arm. "Bring me back something nice and shiny from the Mystic Moon when you get the chance!"

Mulder looked at his sister, his fully grown little sister. The thought of having to lose her pained his heart. "Samantha…" Mulder beckoned. He had just gotten her back and now they were to be separated again.

"I will be fine." She assured him. "Only one person can travel to the Mystic Moon at a time. And besides…" Samantha clasped Celena's hand. "…I think that I am needed here for a little bit longer."

Mulder held Samantha in his tight embrace, allowing her strength to wash over him. "Stay safe, Sam."

Scully let her shoulders fall with a sigh. "It's time."

She took Mulder's hand in her own. A perfect fit.

"Promise to take as good care of me as I did of you." Mulder joked.

Scully leaned over and kissed his cheek silently in reply.

Mulder blinked back his confusion, blushing furiously.

Merle rolled her eyes. "I never thought I would see the day when the kitsune turned into a ladies' man."

Allen cleared his throat, hoping to ease Mulder's embarrassment.

A blinding light flashed through the air and a pillar of radiance rose to the sky. Scully felt lightweight, her feet rising off of the ground. She looked over at Mulder and saw that he too was floating right beside her. They were miles off of the ground, Gaea seeming farther and farther away.

She saw the Lone Gunmen in the distance in a heated discussion with Naria and Eriya. Something about new legends to discover and old ones to discard. It brought a smile to her face. She would miss Gaea and its people. In her heart of hearts she was not certain if she would ever be able to return.

"Ready?" Mulder asked, gripping her tighter.

But whatever lay ahead for them, she now had the strength of her beliefs. And his.

Scully knew they would make it through.

"Ready."

* * *

The Escaflowne's drag-energist caught Van's eye. The pink light momentarily flickered, as if the movement from Gaea to the Mystic Moon had caused some sort of instability.

"Will the Escaflowne be alright?"

Samantha considered for a moment. "I recall that there is a caveat to the Genesis Method. Mulder has left this world as a Traveler, but there must be balance in the two worlds. Someone has already taken his place."

"How do you know?" Allen asked.

"Because the Escaflowne lives."

* * *

 _In the middle of a large barren field in Fanelia, the trees swayed in tune with the changing winds. Stilled by the expectations of a new tomorrow, the restoration of balance._

 _A short-haired brunette awoke slowly, a rose-coloured pendant hanging gently around her neck. She took in her surroundings. She knew for certain that she was no longer on Earth._

 _Hitomi gave a small smile._


End file.
